Russkaya Mafiya
by Aninha C
Summary: Quando um fantasma do passado de seu avô volta para atormentá-la, a vida de Saori depende de seus cavaleiros, o problema é que as coisas nem sempre são o que aparentam.


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence... Ainda! Quem sabe um dia? XD

SUMÁRIO: Quando um fantasma do passado de seu avô volta para atormentá-la, a vida de Saori depende mais uma vez da elite de seus cavaleiros. O problema é, como agir quando você não está enfrentando um deus convencido de sua razão,mas seres humanos corruptos com nada a perder? [Fichas Abertas]

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"As esplêndidas fortunas - como os ventos impetuosos - provocam grandes naufrágios."

Plutarco

**1:00 PM, Outubro**

_**Millennium Park, **_**Chicago, Illinois**

De todos os parques de Chicago, o Milinnium era o maior. Pessoas para todos os lados; casais, solteiros, crianças, velhos, mulheres, homens. A agitação daquele lugar durante a tarde era tamanha que ninguém olhara duas vezes para a dupla de agentes do FBI sentada em um dos bancos comendo cachorro quente.

Um deles era um homem que parecia já ter passado dos cinqüenta, opulento e de cabelos grisalhos. Seu rosto era redondo e rosado, com um nariz grande de mais para os pequenos olhos escuros e os finos lábios. Ele falava enquanto a pessoa ao seu lado apenas assentia vez ao outros com a cabeça para mostrar que seguia a conversa.

- Recebemos a confirmação esta manhã. – ele perecia nervoso e sua tom de voz era quase um sussurro – A Kido foi marcada sem dúvidas, esse evento beneficente que ela inventou de fazer no Loomis Courts é uma oportunidade de ouro!

A pessoa ao seu lado mordeu cachorro quente e deu com os ombros. A falta de interesse na jovem milionária não pareceu incomodar o parceiro que continuava a falar.

- Pelo que puderam pescar nas ruas... A máfia russa já começou a recrutar seus melhor assassinos, acredita? A _porra_ da máfia russa! Como se nós já não tivéssemos problemas o suficiente.

- E o que a menina fez para atrair amigos tão agradáveis? – a outra pessoa da dupla se manifestou pela primeira vez. Fez uma bolinha com o guardanapo que usara para segurar a comida e a arremessou, acertando em cheio o lixo a alguns metros de si – Ou será que essa informação é confidencial?

O homem de cabelos grisalhos puxou o nó da gravata e fez uma careta. Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro. Após se certificar que ninguém os observava, inclinou-se até que seus lábios rachados estavam a poucos centímetros da orelha do parceiro.

- Não é o que ela fez, mas o que o velho Kido fez. – aquele definitivamente atraiu a atenção do outro, que ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso – Parece que ele fazia parte da Yakuza, um desses _fodidões_, sabe? Ai de repente o velho foi fazer uma viagem pela Grécia e é isso, não temos mais nenhum registro de qualquer envolvimento com o crime... Como se o _merda_ tivesse encontrado Jesus.

O outro permaneceu em silêncio, remoendo a informação que acabara de receber. Então, Kido era um criminoso, e pelo jeito, um importante o suficiente para ter o FBI em seu encalço. Por que então mudara seu estilo de vida? A viagem para a Grécia fora quando sua neta nascera, pelo menos era o que os jornais haviam dito na época. Haveria alguma conexão? Talvez o homem não quisesse ver a única neta envolvida em um mundo sujo.

- De qualquer jeito... Você deve estar imaginando por que eu te chamei aqui.

Ele foi respondido por um sorriso sem humor.

- Oras, Crowe, isso ficou obvio o minuto que eu atendi o telefone.

Houve uma pausa quase dramática e Crowe crispou os lábios, irritado com a provocação. Se qualquer coisa era um homem prático, se não ansioso, e odiava aqueles momentos que o parceiro teimava em criar aparentemente apenas para lhe tirar do sério.

- Você precisa de um informante. – o outro finalmente elaborou – E acontece que eu posso me infiltrar no meio desses ratos melhor do que qualquer agente que já passou pelo FBI.

Crowe puxou um pouco mais na gravata, mas não comentou nada sobre o comentário. Para muitos poderia parecer uma afirmação arrogante, mas ele sabia que as palavras estavam corretas. Aquela pessoa ao seu lado era a única chance do FBI de se infiltrar em uma organização como a máfia. Era a melhor chance que Kido tinha de permanecer viva até o final do ano.

- Já está decidido. Você parte em dois dias.

O outro deu amigáveis tapinhas nas costas de Crowe e assentiu. Então se levantou e seguiu andando sem olhar para trás.

_**No mês anterior...**_

**5:00 PM, Setembro**

**Restaurante **_**Little **__**Kiev, **_**Chicago, Illinois**

Ao contrário do que poderia se esperar dada as circunstâncias, o restaurante era extremamente bem decorado. Um pequeno estabelecimento, com belas pinturas na parede, bem iluminado e com adoráveis mesas redondas cobertas com toalhas de linho branco.

O lugar estava fechado para uma reunião e seus únicos ocupantes na mesa central eram quatro homens vestidos de finos ternos italianos.

O mais alto deles, um homem mal encarado com um nariz em gancho e sobrancelhas cerradas, deslizou uma pasta na mesa. Ela foi passada de mão em mão pelos outros, até que todos os presentes tivessem lido as informações em seu interior. Finalmente, um homem careca e de duros olhos azuis quebrou o silêncio que se formara.

- É interessante, Kuznetsov, mas nenhuma informação aqui é nova. – sua voz era baixa e perigosa. Kuznetsov, o homem que trouxera a pasta, engoliu em seco. – Suponho que você tenha alguma razão de verdade para ter nos chamado aqui?

- Sim, senhor Fulenko. – a frase foi dita firmemente, apesar da palidez que rapidamente tomava o rosto do mal encarado homem. – Quando Mitsumasa Kido deixou a yakuza, dezessete anos atrás ele traiu muitas pessoas e-

- Nós sabemos a história do porco traidor, Kuznetsov, ninguém aqui precisa de uma lição de história! – o homem foi interrompido pelo terceiro, um sujeito careca com tatuagens visíveis em seu pescoço. – E ainda conseguiu se contorcer por mais treze anos antes que alguém conseguisse acabar com o merdinha! E ainda por cima-

- Espere, Chernus. – o homem sentado a sua esquerda ergueu a mão e Chernus calou-se instantaneamente.

O quarto homem, que até então havia mantido-se em silêncio, tinha uma certa aura que o diferenciava dos outros três ali. Era alto e visivelmente forte, embora já estivesse na casa dos cinqüenta anos. Seus cabelos eram cheios e loiros, manchados de grisalho. Os olhos azuis eram quase de tom prateado, gélidos e desprovidos de emoção, agora, fixados em Kuznetsov.

Deixo-o terminar. Vá em frente, refresque nossas memórias.

O homem abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão ao peito, como que em uma reverência. Chernus resmungou algo sobre bajulação.

- Senhor. – repetiu o gesto com a mão, antes de começar sua narrativa - Mitsumasa Kido é conhecido atualmente como um grande empresário, conhecido e respeitado ao redor do globo como o fundador da Fundação Graad e grande benfeitor de orfanatos. O que quase ninguém sabe, contudo, é o seu envolvimento com o crime organizado japonês, o grande financiador de seus negócios. Kido, apesar de brilhante, tinha o grande vício do jogo e mais vezes do que não gastava todo o dinheiro de seus investimento – que não era pouco – em apostas de jogos de azar. As dívidas milionárias que se acumulavam não lhe deixavam outra escapatória além de recorrer à yakuza, e, conforme seus negócios se expandiam, com diversas facções criminosas pelo mundo. Aos sessenta, Kido já era um dos mais bem sucedidos empresários do Japão e igualmente, uma das figuras mais importantes do mundo do crime.

Kuznetsov pausou e procurou o olhar dos outros três. Satisfeito que não estava de alguma forma criando problemas para si mesmo limpou a garganta e continuou com seu relatório.

- Aos sessenta e cinco anos, no auge dos seus negócios, Kido fez um cruzeiro pela Grécia. Ninguém sabe o motivo, mas nesse mesmo ano ele anunciou o nascimento de sua primeira e única neta e cortou todos os laços com quaisquer organizações criminosas.

A verdade, é claro, era que o então degenerado empresário encontrou um bebê de cabelos lavanda nos braços de um moribundo e sua vida deu uma violenta volta de 180º. A deusa Athena encarnada havia, de algum modo, tocado seu coração.

- Qualquer que fosse a sua motivação, aquilo pouco importava para as pessoas para quem ele devia dinheiro e, apesar de ter pago suas dívidas para a yakuza, seu problema mais imediato, ele pareceu... Esquecer de todos os favores que seus outros amigos prestaram um dia. Ele triplicou sua segurança, vendeu todos os seus negócios fora do Japão e aparentemente se tornou um exemplo de cidadão.

Kuznetsov parou de falar mais uma vez. O resto da história certamente não seria algo agradável de se ouvir. Tinha receio de relembrar o _pakhan_ sentado a sua frente de uma de suas maiores frustrações. Não só Kido abandonara a máfia russa sem qualquer satisfação, ele o fizera devendo uma generosa quantia em dinheiro e sem nenhuma retaliação.

O milionário praticamente fugira para o Japão, onde ficava difícil o chefe da máfia russa em Chicago alcançá-lo, mais ainda com uma segurança insana que ninguém sabia exatamente até onde ia. O _pakhan_ nunca desistira exatamente de acertas as contas com o Kido, mas após treze anos, outra pessoa dera cabo do empresário e a neta adolescente parecia ainda mais inatingível que o avô.

- Momento esse que ele nos passou a parte e alguém matou o bostinha antes de nós. – Chernus o interrompeu com um rosnado.

- Sim, Chernus. – Kuznetsov murmurou. Era possível ver o suor escorrer de seu rosto, apesar do ar condicionado esfriar a temperatura do lugar. – E a neta se enfiou em algum lugar na Grécia que só Deus sabe onde fica... Até agora.

Aquilo pareceu melhorar instantaneamente o humor dos outros presentes do restaurante. Kuznetsov, mais alguma confiança, prosseguiu com seu relato.

- Estão dizendo por ai que a neta do Kido vai vir pra Chicago nesse Natal... Ela vai fazer um evento pros pobres em bairro de classe baixa. Um dos _nossos!_

A informação trouxe largos sorrisos aos rostos de todos os homens ali. Sorrisos terríveis, cruéis e cheios de más intenções.

O único homem até então cujo nome fora mencionado voltou a pegar a pasta esquecida com as informações de Mitsumasa Kido de seus tempos de criminoso. Os outros dois seguiram seu exemplo e levantaram.

- Muito bem, Kuznetsov. Se essa informação for correta, eu não esquecerei de você. – ele mirou o homem firmemente nos olhos – E se não for...

Ele saiu, seguido pelos outros dois homens de perto. Assim que os três estavam fora do recinto, Kuznetsov desabou sentado em uma cadeira.

* * *

_Algumas notas sobre o prólogo..._

Todas as informações que eu usei foram tiradas de um episódio da série _Criminal Minds_, inclusive alguns sobrenomes e lugares (o nome do restaurante, por exemplo XD). Não entendo muito sobre a máfia, muito menos sobre a máfia russa, então qualquer erro ou inconsistência, me dêem um desconto, ok?

Não sei ainda quantos personagens vou usar, mas todos devem ser membros da máfia, enviados para assassinar a (vaca) Saori, com uma exceção.

Um dos assassinos vai ser o policial infiltrado. Eu mesma vou escolher uma pessoa e a avisarei por PM, assim não estraga o suspense! O que vocês acham?

Sem mais delongas... À ficha:

Nome: (todos devem ter descendência russa ou de algum país vizinho)

Apelido:

Nome falso: (que está usando para esta missão)

Idade:

Onde nasceu: (necessariamente, em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos, da Rússia ou de algum país vizinho a ela)

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Fobias, vícios, etc:

História (não esquecer de como foi parar na máfia):

Arma preferida:

Par:

Relacionamento inicial com o par (a primeira impressão, é mais para eu saber por onde começar a escrever):

Música do casal (não é obrigatório, é mais para servir como inspiração):

Aceita ser o policial infiltrado: (não vai influenciar em nada na escolha da ficha, apenas achei mais prático perguntar por aqui XD)

* * *

Vou aproveitar e postar a minha personagem, como exemplo:

Nome: Anastasiya Kaminski

Apelido: Ana

Nome falso: Kira Volkov

Idade: 22 anos

Onde nasceu: Nova York, Estados Unidos

Aparência: Anastasiya tem um físico tipicamente atlético, músculos bem trabalhados, estatura alta e as curvas nos lugares certos. Vive na academia e isto mostra na sua aparência. Possui um rosto de feições fortes: seu nariz é reto e bem centrado, as bochechas do rosto são altas, os lábios são um tanto mais grossos do que o proporcional para seu rosto e as sobrancelhas negras são naturalmente curvadas. Seus olhos são de um tom claro de azul, aproximando-se do cinza e os cabelos negros são lisos e retos, geralmente presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Possui cinco cicatrizes de bala espalhadas pelo corpo, três na escápula direita, uma no ombro esquerdo e uma na região do abdômen. Tem cinco tatuagens de estrelas, enfileiradas verticalmente em sua nuca, representado as cincos vezes que já foi baleada.

Personalidade: Anastasiya não é uma garota exatamente sociável. De temperamento forte, faz o tipo que atira primeiro e faz perguntas mais tarde, isto é, se sobrou alguém vivo. Sua pouca paciência, personalidade mordaz e linguagem chula não lhe rendeu muitos amigos enquanto crescia, pelo contrário. É orgulhosa, prefere tomar um tiro a pedir ajuda a alguém, mas está sempre disposta a oferecer sua ajuda aos outros, isto é, por um certo preço. Seu orgulho e incapacidade de cooperar com outras pessoas são suas maiores falhas e mais de uma vez já a atrapalharam em trabalhos. Apesar de não ter um lado exatamente "sensível", ainda é capaz de compaixão e recusa qualquer trabalho que envolva crianças ou grávidas.

Fobias, vícios, etc: Não tem nenhuma fobia. Já teve problemas com drogas, mas está limpa há alguns anos. Apesar disso, tenta se manter afastada dos círculos que sabe que haverá consumo, prefere evitar a tentação. Fuma quando está nervosa ou sob pressão e bebe ocasionalmente.

História: Ana é a filha ilegítima do atual _pahkan_ - o chefe - da máfia em Chicago com uma prostituta ucraniana. O _vor v zakone_, o código seguido pelos lideres da máfia russa exige que eles renunciem a sua família, esposa, pais e filhos e o pai de Ana, que não lhe dava muito valor de qualquer maneira, a tomou da mãe assim que nasceu e a deixou sob os cuidados de um de seus homens de confiança, onde poderia ter notícias da filha, sem ninguém desconfiasse da ligação entre os dois.

Ana desconhece a história de seu nascimento, e foi criada pelo "pai adotivo" dentro da organização, cercada por criminosos. Desde cedo aprendeu a atirar e começou a fazer "pequeno trabalhos" quando tinha doze anos. Aos dezessete já era uma assassina proficiente.

Arma preferida: É proficiente em luta corpo a corpo e no uso de armas de fogo, qualquer que seja.

Par: Saga

Relacionamento inicial (a primeira impressão): Há uma grande atração entre eles logo de cara, contudo, Saga tenta ignorá-la por não considerar comportamento próprio e Anastasiya é orgulhosa de mais para admitir que gostou do homem que não demonstrou interesse por ela.

Música do casal: Hardest of Hearts – Florence and the Machines

Aceita ser o policial infiltrado: Já vou dizer que não é. XD

É... Acho que não esqueci nada! Esperando as fichas e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
